A Tearful Goodbye
by RabbitLady652
Summary: A sad one-shot about Kagome's love for Inuyasha how far will it go? Pairing; Kagome and Inuyasha/Kikyou


**Hello world I am going to write a one-shot for Kagome and Inuyasha I am sorry if the preview says else wise I have not gotten everything figured out yet thank you. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did I would be very rich.**

Kagome lied awake staring at the starless night sky. She had seen Kiyko's soul collectors and Inuyasha running after them. That had been about two hours ago, and he still wasn't back. It pierced her heart that he thought she was so dumb that she hadn't figured it out by now. She had to make a choice. She couldn't be still chasing someone that obviously didn't love her, and loved someone else. It would only cause her more heartache in the end. She couldn't hate Inuyasha or Kiyko. It wasn't their fault she fell in love with someone she couldn't have. They were in love way before she even existed. And she had no right to take that away from them. Kagome decided. Yes that's the right choice she reassured herself. This was the right way, the only way.

Kagome sighed deeply and stood up. She walked over to a tree that was covered in shadow and leaned up against it and sighed again her Miko powers sensed a demonic aura coming closer. Well I guess he is back. Kagome sighed. Soon Inuyasha came back sneaking through the darkness. When were you planing on telling me? Kagome asked from the darkness, her voice was flat and emotionless and her face was blank. Inuyasha whirled around peering through the darkness trying to see whoever spoke. Kagome came out of the darkness and said, '' I repeat, when were you planing on telling me?'' What? Asked Inuyasha surprised, K-Kagome? He stuttered. Yes. She confirmed. Inuyasha visibly gulped. So? She prompted. Inuyasha didn't reply. Well..Kagome said drawing the word out as much as possible. Well if your not going to tell me.. she took a menacing step towards him. He braced himself for the ''Sit'' but it never came. Her blank mask cracked for just long enough for him to see her pained look before it repaired it self and the blank look returned. Then I'm going to bed she finished and walked past him and laid down a tear escaping and rolling down her face.

She waited until she was sure Inuyasha was asleep then she silently got up and left a letter where everyone would see it. with her Miko powers she created a barrier so Inuyasha couldn't track her down. And whispered, '' I'm sorry everyone goodbye..''

So you were just going to leave without telling anyone? Inuyasha whispered harshly. Yes said Kagome its best this way. Inuyasha started to get up but she stopped him. Stop. She said. Let me go. No! He whispered. Then you leave me no choice she said. I'm sorry Inuyasha. SIT! She whispered loudly. the blow rendered him unconscious she propped him up against a tree and left.

When Inuyasha awoke the next morning he had a huge headache then he remembered why. He quickly scrambled to his feet and sniffed the air. Drat! He exclaimed shes getting better at those barriers he looked over and saw all his friends gathered around a rock he walked over and saw they were reading a letter and this is what it said:

_To all my friends _

_I have left but do not worry I will be safe please do not follow me this is something I need to do alone I love you all dearly please forgive me for running off like this your friend_

_-Kagome_

_P.S Inuyasha if you follow me I will ''SIT''_ you _unconscious then seal you to a tree._

Inuyasha was stunned (and slightly scared) she was harsh!

Well what do we do? asked Miriko she specificity told us not to go after us if we do we lose Inuyasha as a member of our group.

Well I guess we wait then. Said Sango

**With Kagome**

Kagome ran through the forest tripping over vines and roots that got in her way. Tears threatening to fall she searched all around for the person she set out to find.

Kagome ran and ran until she saw Kiko up a little further and ran harder. She ran up to her and threw herself into Kiyko's arms. All the tears she had held back now were flowing freely. Kikyo felt oddly compelled to comfort the crying Miko she held in her arms. Shh shh its okay now its okay Kiyko told Kagome as if she were a child. B-but its not okay! Kagome sobbed. Its okay tell me all about it said Kiyko. W-well you and I both love Inuyasha. she explained calming down Kiyko tensed but soon relaxed. But he only loves you! She continued and he sneaks off to watch you and doesn't tell me and it hurts so much! She said sobbing again I want him and you to be happy but I'm in the way! Then she calmed down and let herself be comforted by Kiyko. I know! She said after a while. You can seal me to a tree! Then you and Inuyasha will be happy! I don't think thats the answer Kiyko began but Kagome interrupted and said please Kiyko, its the only way. Kiyko saw the desperateness in her eyes and said but what about you? It doesn't mater she said as long as he's happy It doesn't mater what happens to me. Kiyko saw how much love she had for the Hanyo but yet she was willing to give him up so he could be happy? It brought tears to her eyes as she thought, ''how could he be so blind not to notice the one who loved him the most was right in front of his eyes ?''

A girl who loved him so much she would give up her own life for him. Kagome interrupted her from her thoughts. please Kiyko. Kagome pleaded. alright Kiyko finally said. but on one condition. OK, what is it? Kagome wanted to know. Never, never, stop believing in love. Thats what happened to me Kagome, I thought he betrayed me and stopped loving. Okay I promise. Kagome agreed they walked over to the sacred tree. are you sure about this? Kiyko asked a finale time. Yes. Replied Kagome. Shoot. Inuyasha had gone off alone to find her he didn't care if she killed him. He wanted to know she was safe. He peeped over a hill only to see Kiyko shooting Kagome in the shoulder pining her to the tree behind her and she didn't try to resist. He yelped and jumped down the hill ready to save Kagome. Stop! Kagome said. Stop. Its better this way. Kagome turned to Kiyko and said a small and quiet thank you. she held the Shirkon Jewel and made a wish she said, '' Please make Kiyko alive and fully human again.(thus purifying the jewel forever) then turned back to Inuyasha and said, treat her well Inuyasha... then fell into a deep deep sleep. Kiyko dropped to her knees and burst into tears. Inuyasha asked her, whats wrong Kiyko? STUPID! She screamed at him. SHE LOVED YOU MORE THEN ANYTHING OR ANYONE! EVEN HER LIFE WASN'T TO SMALL A COST TO MAKE YOU HAPPY! And you know what!? She made me kill her to make you happy! B-but Kiyko.. Inuyasha stuttered taken-a back by Kiyko's outburst. Kiyko now we can be together. He finished. I will not be with such a stupid man that he doesn't even know love when its traveling with him for three years! Said Kiyko Goodbye Inuyasha. and with that she got up and stabbed herself with her own arrow and died Inuyasha was left all alone to think about what he had done

THE END

Did you like it? It was a little dark but I think it worked out bye for now


End file.
